Nuit de Chine
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. "Appelez-ça de la chance si vous l'osez, mais il était inexplicablement de retour parmi les vivants. Les vivants déprimés, mais les vivants tout de même." James médite sur les vicissitudes de ses deux hobbies favoris (les femmes et la résurrection), avant d'être rejeté dans la mêlée... [Début Skyfall].


**NUIT DE CHINE**

 _Pitch : "_ _Appelez-ça de la chance si vous l'osez, mais il était inexplicablement de retour parmi les vivants. Les vivants déprimés, mais les vivants tout de même." James médite sur les vicissitudes de ses deux hobbies favoris, avant d'être rejeté dans la mêlée..._ _[Début Skyfall]._

Prélecture : un grand merci à Alienigena

.

Fièrement dressées sous le velours profond de la voûte nocturne comme autant de sceptres de pouvoir tout incrustés de gemmes, les orgueilleuses tours du district financier de Shanghai miraient le reflet de leurs statures scintillantes dans le bras du fleuve Huangpo. Située non loin de la Pearl Tower et seulement visible depuis les hauteurs, la luminescence bleue d'une spectaculaire piscine sous cloche de verre se distinguait au sommet d'un hôtel international, et rappelait les néons fluorescents soulignant toutes les rocades de la ville.

L'unique client bénéficiaire de cette vue étourdissante était un occidental aux cheveux blonds qui finissait tout juste son set de quelques longueurs de crawl. Le souffle trop court, il se hissa avec une furtive grimace de douleur sur le rebord, inspirant plus amplement, tandis que son cœur emballé se calmait sous le frein d'une volonté impérieuse. Il secoua brièvement la tête, moins pour chasser l'eau qui y dégoulinait encore que les images oppressantes qui remontaient de ses souvenirs torturés.

Il avait été abattu.

Il hésitait à dire « comme un chien » mais son orgueil conséquent le ressentait comme tel. En tant qu'agent du MI6, il savait pourtant bien que c'était un destin prévisible et que toute lutte pour repousser cette échéance ressemblait par trop aux vains efforts d'un Sisyphe obstiné.

Mais avait-il été terrassé par l'ennemi qu'il combattait avec acharnement lors de sa dernière mission ? Non. Avait-il joué de malchance ou sous-estimé ses forces en s'attaquant à plus fort que lui ? Non ! A cette époque, certainement pas en tous cas ! Au fond de ses tripes, il savait tout au contraire qu'il aurait pu avoir l'homme qu'il poursuivait dans tout Istanbul jusque sur le toit du Bazar ou celui des trains, avec bien plus que de la conscience professionnelle. Il aurait pu l'avoir si seulement « on » l'avait laissé _faire_ _son job_. Fut un temps où « on » n'avait pas d'autre mot d'ordre que celui-là [1]…

Du pouce et de l'index, il chassa les gouttes d'eau de ses paupières un peu tombantes. Sa mâchoire se crispa tandis que sa lippe déjà naturellement boudeuse s'accentuait en une esquisse de rictus amer. Il posa ses deux mains à plat derrière lui, rejetant la tête en arrière pour contempler le plafond de verre en une posture offerte involontairement sacrificielle, alors qu'elle ne visait qu'à soulager la tension et la douleur dans son épaule droite.

.

* * *

Là-bas, dans la petite chambre d'hôtel retournée où il l'avait retrouvé, il se revoyait encore agenouillé près de Ranson qui se vidait de tout son sang. Dans son oreillette, il entendait l'ordre donné de le laisser pour pourchasser Patrice et le précieux disque dur qu'il avait subtilisé. Il savait bien que son collègue ne pourrait pas s'en tirer et que même envoyés par Tanner en un temps record, les secours ne trouveraient qu'une nouvelle _perte_ _humaine_.

Oui, oui, oui. Bien sûr que tout ça c'était le métier sous son aspect le plus âcre. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce que la Vieille Morue avait toujours appelé « des problèmes de sensiblerie »… Ce n'était pas du tout cela.

Bond avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire cavalier seul. Mais qu'il se dispense de toute attache personnelle sérieuse ne signifiait pas qu'il soit devenu un misanthrope fini. Pas complètement. Un vague fond de respect (il n'osait pas se foutre de la gueule du monde en parlant d'amitié) lui restait encore pour quelques collègues, même s'il voyait ses vieilles connaissances se raréfier chaque jour au profit de nouvelles têtes boutonneuses depuis quelques temps déjà. En fin de compte, seuls la vieille Sphinge et lui demeuraient toujours à se faire face. _En chiens de faïence_ [2], aurait dit sa pauvre mère très à propos. Car quand on voyait _l'engin_ que M exhibait triomphalement sur son bureau – cet immonde bouledogue au tricot patriotique – il y avait gros à parier qu'elle l'érigeait, à bon entendeur, en animal totem...

Allez savoir pourquoi, entre eux deux, c'était toujours allé de travers. Un peu bizarre, duel, froid ou tendu au gré des situations. La Vioque en Chef était incroyablement mal élevée mais pour tout dire, il _adorait_ _ça_ car c'était un comportement qu'il était le seul à déclencher chez elle... Elle soutenait qu'il était son meilleur homme en le bombardant de ses prunelles acérées, pleines de fascination et de dépit. Aurait-elle eu vingt ans de moins qu'il lui aurait proposé de régler ça sur l'oreiller, pour mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois. Parce qu'ils étaient censés travailler ensemble et en plus, dans le même camp… Pour avoir vu des photos chez elle – où il aimait pénétrer sans invitation pour la surprendre et la faire enrager – il savait qu'elle avait été autrefois des plus charmantes, au moins physiquement. Il n'en restait pas grand chose aujourd'hui...

Toujours était-il que cette animosité mutuelle avait été comme une précieuse épine dans sa chair qui le maintenait alerte, le poussant sans arrêt à donner tant et plus de sa personne, alors que les contours abstraits de la Mère Patrie se confondaient parfois insidieusement avec les traits ridés et le sourire artificiel de M. Jusqu'à récemment, il avait cru que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, au fond. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne le fasse descendre...

C'était la fin. Sa réaction puérile en comprenant qu'elle l'avait sacrifié sans hésitation lui prouvait, à son grand agacement, qu'il s'était encore une fois bien trompé en pensant avoir chèrement mérité d'être plus qu'un simple numéro. _Toutes les femmes importantes de sa vie avaient été cruelles, pas vrai ?_ songeait-il avec un pauvre sourire pour les étoiles asiates le surplombant de leur bienveillante neutralité sur la question.

Sur le bord de cette piscine déserte, une silhouette plaisante se dessina toutefois sous ses paupières fermées, comme pour nuancer son propos tranché. Peut-être pas toutes. Il était content d'avoir revu la jeune recrue à qui il devait son saut de l'ange dans le fin fond du lac turc… Une brune piquante à la peau ambrée sous une tignasse indomptable. Ses yeux pétillants, coquins et retenus s'étaient posés sur lui avec une agréable touche de chaleur surprise et ravie… La pauvre ne devait pas s'attendre à le revoir en un seul morceau, debout et bien vivant dans les nouveaux locaux du MI6. Pour une fois, il avait bien analysé que la façon incrédule dont elle le scrutait des pieds à la tête relevait plus de la culpabilité que… d'autre chose. Comment lui en vouloir ? Elle avait dû se croire responsable de la perte du plus célèbre, et apparemment du plus _dispensable,_ agent double zéro… Un poids bien lourd qui venait de glisser de ses frêles épaules dorées. Elle avait flirté, un peu, presque par gentillesse, sans doute à cause du soulagement. Il avait plaisanté pour la rassurer sur « les organes moins vitaux que d'autres » qu'elle avait pu toucher. Son joli sourire s'était fait dubitatif pendant qu'elle tentait de lui prouver, en soutenant sans faillir son regard où dansait l'amusement, qu'elle était l'une de ces femmes modernes, indépendantes et affranchies.

.

* * *

Mais quoi qu'elle en pense, Moneypenny n'était _pas_ celle qui l'avait blessé le plus douloureusement. La balle qu'elle avait tirée l'avait certes déséquilibré et fait chuter du toit du train en marche. Hélas, toutes les sensations restaient très vivaces : la brutalité du choc de son tir d'imprécision qui lui avait fait l'impression d'un boulet de canon, la chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, l'air qui sifflait à ses oreilles, la lancinante douleur acide qui vrillait son épaule déjà touchée un peu plus tôt, sa désorientation et l'anticipation affolée de ce qui l'attendait de façon imminente. Car si ni le tir de Patrice ni celui de Moneypenny ne l'avaient eu, ce qui aurait dû le finir à coup sûr, c'était la virulence de l'impact sur la surface miroitante du lac. C'était scientifique. Non pas qu'il fût un grand spécialiste en la matière, mais il en savait assez pour être informé que, depuis une telle hauteur, c'était comme s'écraser sur une dalle de béton…

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu conscience de couler à pic. Incapable du moindre mouvement tant la douleur le tétanisait, ses poumons avides d'oxygène l'avaient brûlé comme l'enfer. Des visions hallucinatoires, splendides et funestes l'avaient ensuite assailli, et ce qu'il lui restait de conscience ironique avait embrassé avec résignation la perspective d'un destin identique à celui de Vesper. La mort par noyade.

Certes, s'il était là aujourd'hui à des milliers de kilomètres, c'était bien que les choses avaient fini par prendre un tour imprévu…

La poitrine encore serrée par une légère angoisse qu'il n'aurait reconnue devant personne, il respira amplement, les yeux écarquillés. A qui aurait-il seulement pu en parler ? Certainement pas à tous ces guignols responsables de son évaluation psychologique. Loin de lui l'idée de se plaindre de leur incompétence manifeste, mais du diable s'il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils le mettent à la retraite instantanée ! Il doutait d'avoir conservé toute sa raison car au fond de l'eau, pendant que l'anoxie lui faisait voir des ombres spectrales superbes et terrifiantes qui dansaient en le frôlant, il avait cru voir…

Il laissa échapper un très bref ricanement nerveux, mais ce souvenir refusait de quitter ses rétines.

Vesper... Comme des serpents de gorgone, ses longs cheveux en suspension dans le liquide auréolaient son beau visage trop pâle. Sous ses sourcils droits inquiets, ses yeux bleu-gris pourtant si profonds et si troublants le contemplaient tranquillement tandis que de petites bulles fines comme le friselis d'un vin champagnisé s'échappaient de ses narines… Sinueuse, elle était venue à lui comme une sirène antique convoitant le marin tombé en son royaume et il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'entoure de ses bras doux pour l'entraîner par le fond, où ses os blancs formeraient un jour les montants de son trône... _Vesper, Vesper_ , s'étrangla-t-il sans un son. En finirait-il jamais de ne pas parvenir à l'effacer ? Venus Hesperis, la Vénus du Soir. Le plus beau nom du monde qu'il avait prononcé tant de fois dans un soupir fervent quand ils faisaient l'amour… Étourdissante menteuse sincère, la seule qui ait jamais réussi à lui faire perdre aussi complètement la tête… A le soumettre d'un rien là où tous les vilains défigurés échouaient toujours lamentablement – d'un simple sourire fragile, d'un trait d'esprit malicieux, du parfum suave qu'elle glissait pour lui dans le creux avantageux de ses seins… Rejouant en miroir la scène où il avait assisté à sa mort vénitienne, sa Walkyrie patiente était venue le cueillir à son tour, en lui tendant la main.

.

* * *

James avait rouvert les yeux dans un environnement inconnu. A l'ombre accueillante d'une paillote de plage minuscule aux murs de pierre grossière, des voilages moustiquaires atténuaient un écrasant soleil extérieur en se soulevant mollement sous les assauts d'une brise tiède. Nettement audible à peu de distance, le son du ressac maritime rythmait languissamment l'écoulement du temps. Etait-il encore en Turquie ? Il était allongé sur un lit de récupération aux draps de patchwork froissés, le corps écartelé recouvert d'un certain nombre de bandages aux teintes inquiétantes... Près de lui, la présence d'une femme brune et bronzée l'avait fait sursauter quand elle s'était avancée d'un pas timide dans son champ de vision. Le regard de déception lasse qu'il avait dû lui lancer l'avait figée un instant sur place tandis qu'elle n'osait pas s'approcher plus.

La souffrance intense qu'il avait éprouvée à cet instant n'était pas physique mais il ravala fièrement des larmes amères à l'idée insoutenable d'être encore là, après avoir espéré le contraire... Cette saleté de vie rapace n'avait pas voulu lâcher comme ça la mainmise triomphante qu'elle avait sur lui... Appelez-ça de la chance si vous l'osez, mais il était inexplicablement de retour parmi les vivants. Les vivants déprimés, mais les vivants tout de même. Car James avait deux hobbies dans la vie qui fusionnaient en un pour en la circonstance : les femmes et la résurrection.

Son humeur ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée quand il avait fini par deviner que le plus vraisemblable n'était pas d'avoir été sauvé du repos éternel par un fantasme inconsistant, mais plutôt par une nageuse déjà présente sur les lieux et témoin de ce qui lui était arrivé... Elle avait dû le tirer de là sans doute très rapidement, pour le ramener chez elle ensuite. Il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui, rien qui permette de l'identifier… Elle l'avait trouvé, elle entendait bien le garder. Les yeux de propriétaire avec lesquels elle le couvait lui étaient totalement indifférents. _Tout_ lui était indifférent, d'ailleurs. Elle pouvait bien avoir sa carcasse si ça lui chantait parce que la taille de sa barbe blanchie lui indiquait qu'il était là depuis des jours et des jours. « On » ne l'avait pas fait rechercher, ni retrouver, ni rapatrier…

Il aurait très bien pu rester là-bas à jouer des jeux stupides et dangereux pour narguer cette Faucheuse qui ne voulait pas de lui, à trinquer avec des scorpions chatouilleux, à baiser jusqu'à l'inconscience, drogué jusqu'aux yeux par les antidouleurs… Mais quand il avait vu les bureaux du MI6 se volatiliser à la télévision, il avait éprouvé un violent déclic qui l'avait presque dessaoulé d'un coup. Rugissant dans son sang, l'adrénaline l'avait fouetté jusqu'à redresser enfin sa colonne vertébrale et propulsé vers le premier aéroport.

M avait-elle péri dans l'attaque ?

.

* * *

Ici et maintenant, 007 se remit sur pied et quitta la piscine sous le toit. Il regagna sa chambre avec la grâce inconsciente des grands fauves arpentant en maîtres leur territoire retrouvé. Il était non seulement de retour parmi les vivants mais aussi parmi les agents. « On » avait pensé qu'il pouvait se racheter car « on » ne faisait pas partie des victimes. Ha ! Qu'elle garde donc sa foutue nécro élogieuse bien au chaud ! Elle avait _besoin_ de lui, la vieille sorcière, et même s'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il serait là pour elle...

Tanner devait lui envoyer sous peu les coordonnées du vol comorien par lequel Patrice le Fantôme allait arriver sur place et il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser s'en tirer comme la première fois. James avait une motivation supplémentaire pour tâcher de ramener quelque chose d'utile : ce serait sans doute sa dernière mission. Ce bureaucrate de Mallory lui avait signifié à mots couverts mais transparents, qu'il aurait bien fait un joli doublé en se débarrassant des deux dinosaures en même temps. D'accord, d'accord, mais il voulait une sortie spectaculaire...

Vesper avait raison, son égo était décidément monumental.

Il sourit légèrement en entrant dans sa chambre. Ce soir, il allait leur montrer de quoi était capable un agent de terrain et en quoi il était supérieur à un petit quartier-maître en pyjama. Ce soir, il ne lâcherait rien et obtiendrait les informations dont ils avaient tant besoin pour mettre M en sécurité…

.

Et quant à _« ne rien lâcher »,_ la prochaine fois, il se tairait.

Déguisé en chauffeur de maître, James avait filé le tueur à gages depuis l'aéroport. Puis il l'avait suivi dans un grand immeuble de bureaux désert où il avait accompli sans témoin quelques acrobaties physiques périlleuses et follement téméraires pour le suivre discrètement dans les étages. Enfin il l'avait retrouvé dans un openspace sombre, vide et vitré où il l'avait observé monter son arme, percer la paroi de verre et se préparer à exécuter son contrat. Alerté de sa présence par quelque sixième sens, Patrice choisit de privilégier son job en voyant que l'intrus ne l'attaquait pas de suite. Mais à la seconde où sa cible avait été atteinte, il s'était précipité férocement sur son assaillant imprévu. Les deux hommes s'étaient alors engagés sans un mot dans une nouvelle lutte à mort acharnée, où les coups de pieds et poings brutaux et efficaces s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné, au seul son des grognements de souffrance.

Bond n'avait dû sa survie qu'à ses réflexes aiguisés et à une endurance supérieure. L'autre homme était plus jeune mais l'Anglais avait fini par le mettre à terre et le suspendre au-dessus du vide en le sommant de révéler : un, où était le disque dur et deux, pour qui il travaillait…

En pure perte.

Le karma se manifeste toujours à des moments bizarres. L'épaule de James fatiguait terriblement vite et il se retrouva incapable de remonter d'un seul bras l'homme même qui était responsable de sa blessure. Dans son poing ganté, la main du sniper glissa inexorablement. Sans même un cri, ce dernier s'écrasa des dizaines de mètres plus bas. 007 jura comme un charretier, déchargeant sa frustration devant les molles oscillations hypnotiques de la grande méduse bleue, qui s'était dandinée sur les écrans publicitaires géants pendant toute leur empoignade musclée.

Pantelant et rageur à cause de cette opportunité perdue qui les renvoyait tous à la case départ, écœuré à l'idée que de nouveaux collègues seraient mis à morts à cause du cyberterroriste qui livrait leurs noms de couverture sur Internet, il roula sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle, appuyé sur son coude le plus fort. Cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire !

En vérifiant s'il y avait des civils témoins de la scène, il tomba alors sur un spectacle inattendu. Depuis la baie fracassée de l'immeuble d'en face où Patrice avait fait un carton sur une cible amatrice de Modigliani, une apparition féminine longiligne scrutait en vain l'obscurité protectrice où il avait trouvé refuge. Il retint malgré lui son souffle dix secondes, touché par un instant de grâce face à sa vénéneuse beauté. Sanglée dans une robe noire stricte qui étranglait sa taille diablement fine, ses longs cheveux bruns volant autour d'elle comme dans un rêve, la jeune femme se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre pour essayer de mieux voir, et puis y renonça. Des sbires l'escortaient lui enjoignant de quitter les lieux et elle obtempéra d'un pas hâtif et raide trahissant toute l'étendue de sa peur.

Mais James n'était déjà plus là. Agenouillé devant la mallette de Patrice qu'il fouillait fébrilement à la recherche du moindre indice, il eut bientôt l'intense satisfaction de découvrir un large jeton noir orné d'un serpent d'or spiralé, dont la tranche était gravée au nom d'un casino de Macao.

La partie pouvait continuer.

.

FIN

.

* * *

[1] Réplique célèbre de M. au début de "Demain ne meurt jamais"

[2] En français dans le texte (la mère de James était Suissesse)

* * *

 _Ce texte participe au défi d'écriture de juillet août sur fanfictions point fr. Il est inspiré de l'oeuvre picturale de Tim Warnock "City lights"._


End file.
